Is this guide for you?
Cartotanks were big on ECF (e-cigarette-forum.com) 2 years ago when I started vaping, and still are. Back then, the options were 510s, eGo-Ts, cartotanks, bare cartos with drip shields, the very first clearos, and a couple RBAs. Those first clearos really sucked and didn't even have replaceable heads ($7-$10 each!), so most people stuck with just cartos if they didn't also get into RBAs. Clearos started to get a little better, eventually getting disposable heads, but I still kept going back to the balance of performance, consistency, and convenience of these cartotanks. I eventually stopped following ECF and didn't pay much attention for almost a year. Though, it certainly seems that there are still many cartotanks users there. I started following ECR about 2 months ago, and I was surprised to find cartotanks had never really caught on and were rarely suggested in Vaper Question threads, and rarely mentioned at all in other threads. I'd been meaning to write a guide like this for some time, and helping a few new vapers on ECR inspired me to take the time to stop thinking about it and actually do it. I wrote this guide to let both smokers and vapers know that this kit can be both a low-hassle starting setup for smokers and a well-performing and convenient addition to any current vaper's gear. It's my opinion that this kit can provide you with long-term satisfaction like it does for me - if you’re using the right equipment, methods, and regulated current, that is. It's allowed me the convenience (and cost-effectiveness) of not feeling the need to upgrade to anything newer (aside from trying out one of each new clearo model as they came out). To those just starting out: I'm not saying this is "better" than any other setup, I'm saying it might be the setup that works for you, just as it has for me for 2 years. Top-end RBAs and RDAs get a lot of attention in r/electronic_cigarette because, let's face it, they're flashy, technical, hobby-inducing, and they just flat out perform and look amazing while doing it. They are the cutting-edge of new atomizer technology. Many vapers love riding that cutting edge and strive to find the best performance out there and achieve those giant clouds of vapor. They are great advanced setups that offer top-notch performance and a satisfying hobby factor. When I first got my Provari, I bought a Z-Atty-Pro. It was fun for a time, but I grew resentful of the tinkering, the worry of my shoddy, ham-fisted newbie build spontaneously malfunctioning, the inconvenience of worrying about always keeping the whole thing upright, and the evolving methods and materials; So yeah, it worried me and made me stress about it; I’m really not a handy guy. I realized I just didn’t want such an involved setup. I had already been using DCTs with my eGos, so I kept on vaping them on my Provari, and ended up neglecting and then ultimately selling my Zen. My desire for a less hands-on setup is definitely not unique. As vaping becomes increasingly mainstream, more and more prospective vapers are non-early-adopters who just desire a simple system that just works. I found one and stuck with it. Mech mods also sometimes get suggested to go with RBAs to relatively new users who ask about them. There are serious safety precautions that must be taken when using mech mods (and we should be diligent in providing those warnings along with the suggestions). The dual-coil cartotank works best with regulated Variable Voltage / Variable Wattage PVs which makes this setup safe and consistent throughout your day. On the other side, disposable-head clearomizers, like the Kanger EVOD starter kit, the Kanger Protank II/III, and other starter ego-style kits get suggested on Vaper Question threads posted by brand new users, as well as by those wanting to upgrade from something even more basic. I’ve tried many clearos over the last two years as each new model came out and, while they were decent devices, they couldn't draw me away from Smoktech cartotanks. Many people are very satisfied with the clearo experience. The vapor that comes out of clearos and cartos is very different. It is definitely a matter of personal taste. My advice to new users would be to eventually try both these cartotanks and clearomizers to see which you prefer. These cartotanks may require one additional simple maintenance step (filling the carto) than fill-and-vape clearos, but the methods I’ll present here are simple, quick, and efficient. Anyone can handle this kit with very little effort and time commitment. Not only that, but using this kit, like clearos, allows you to build up your tank collection to include many tanks on the go at once. This appealed to me as I have a great need to switch up my flavours 'often '''as the day goes on. I'll use all 9 of my tanks during a typical day. Some vapers like their All Day Vapes (ADV) and can stick with them all day long. My flavour ADHD is a serious reality to me, so I ''need the constant option of switching to something new whenever I want. This kit is also very solid. Since going through the trial-and-error period, I rarely have problems with my cartotanks, such as malfunction or leaking, and neither does anyone else I’ve set up with this system over the last 2 years. This guide is for those who have heard of cartotanks, but never gave them a try, as well as for those who are just starting out or upgrading and want a simple, yet high-performance solution without a commitment and learning curve. Some of you just want to vape without having to think too much about it or to spend too much time fiddling with your gear or ever either wanting to or ''needing ''to change it in the future. After all, smokers usually stick to one brand every day. You want to find out what to buy, make it work, quit smoking, not have to buy anything new aside from disposable, pre-made coils, and not be interested in chasing the Next Big Thing because you’re satisfied with what works for you, and just want to get on with enjoying your new smoke-free life. '''TL;DR '''If you want to try a convenient modular tank setup that requires only easy and fast fill-and-forget maintenance, one that performs very well with smooth, spongy, dense plumes of vapor and excellent taste, uses cheap tanks that last a long time combined with quality disposable cartomizers, has many nice expensive premium tank upgrade options, let’s you carry your PV in any pocket or bag in any orientation and lets you carry extra tanks in a tough case without having to worry about them leaking in any orientation, and lets you conveniently carry around many high capacity tanks with different flavours with you to switch to at a moment's notice, then this guide about a somewhat "older" tech is the guide for you . < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: How does it work? >